


Pure Porn

by Anuschja



Series: Pic-Fic Challenge [8]
Category: American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuschja/pseuds/Anuschja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1463548">pic-fic challenge 2013-12-20</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pure Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to the [pic-fic challenge 2013-12-20](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1463548).

“You've gotta be fucking kidding me!”

“What's wrong, Jeremy?”

“Would you come here and explain this to me?”

When you poke your head out of the kitchen and into the hall, you see him standing in front of the door to your basement/utility room/rec room, so it can't be the porn (you hadn't bothered to hide) he wants an explanation for.

He motions you over and practically drags down the stairs, stops after four and closes the door.  
You don't have to turn around, you know exactly what he's so peeved about.  
There's a poster-sized [photograph of him](http://www.jeremyleerenner.com/gallery/albums/pictures/magazines/2011/Dec%202011%20-%20Seven/renner_2011_0009.jpg) adorning that side of the door.  
Maybe letting him explore your house on his own hadn't been one of your brighter ideas.

"What would you like me to explain? Why I have this or why it's here?"

"How about both?" He doesn't sound too taken aback, it gives you hope.

"Well, I've always loved Sheryl Nields, her photographs, that is and you know I'm a fan of yours. Josh got me this about two years ago.”

“But why here?” Okay, so maybe it did bother him that it was hidden here (which it wasn't, not really).

“Uhm, it's an inside joke. About a month after I got this I got into a relationship. It was hanging on a wall in my office then and it bothered him. I thought we had a chance back then so I hung it here to see if he would ever find it. He didn't, you're actually the first.”

“Okay. Wait, why did it bother him?”

“Dunno, threatened his masculinity or something.”

He snorts and and just like any other sound he makes, it does strange things to you.

Ah, to hell with it! Might as well let your inner fanwoman come out and play.  
“Dude, it's pure porn with the hair and the fingers and the fucking cigar. And don't let me get started on your face!”

He doesn't say anything or stop you when you open the door, but once you're back in the hallway, another thought occurs to him.  
“We've already covered that you're single, so why is it still there?”

“You haven't been upstairs yet, have you?”  
You lead him upstairs to your office and brace yourself for his reaction.

There's not one photograph, but two.  
One on the wall [next to a bookshelf](http://www.jeremyleerenner.com/gallery/albums/pictures/magazines/2011/Dec%202011%20-%20Seven/renner_2011_0010.jpg) and the other one covering the wall [between the two windows](http://www.jeremyleerenner.com/gallery/albums/pictures/magazines/2011/Dec%202011%20-%20Seven/renner_2011_0011.jpg).

“Another inside joke?”

“Douchebag repellent.”

His obvious confusion makes you explain that said threatened-in-his-masculinity-guy had cheated on you, but not according to him since he “only went on a date with her” and that it wasn't like he had sex with her.  
Yeah, right.  
So you hung those up, 'cause it wasn't like you were cheating just because you regularly fantasized those photographs into scenes that featured him and you and mostly ended up as spank bank material.  
He soon broke it off with you, making a point in telling you that it was certainly not because of those pictures that gave you better orgasms than his dick did. You probably shouldn't have told him that, but you couldn't stop yourself.

Jeremy didn't say anything for a long while and then suddenly started laughing wholeheartedly, sputtering something about “repelling douchebags” and “spanking fanwoman”.  
Okay, he might have said “wanking”, but when this man stepped right out of your fantasies and into your life and turned out to actually be how you always imagined him to be, you should be allowed to become partially deaf.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments are most welcome.


End file.
